


Another Wednesday

by Gala_and_Elle, gala_apples



Series: Slantverse [7]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Bratting, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Paddling, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitch a ride, piss people off, get punished by whichever nearby dom is irritated enough to do it; it's just a normal day of Frank Iero's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Wednesday

Frank isn’t popular. There’s a difference between being popular and having a lot of friends and Frank is firmly the latter. Being popular means you care about what others think about you, and work hard to impress everyone. Frank only cares what Gerard, Mikey, Ray, and Tom think of him, and sometimes not even them, and he sure as fuck doesn’t care about impressing _anyone_. He does what he wants to do. If that means one day he’s getting a hideous full leg scrape from BMXing, and the next he doesn’t leave his bedroom because he’s busy reading Jules Verne, well, fuck anyone who thinks you can’t be a speed junkie and a sci-fi nerd. Besides, most popular kids are doms. Tying people up and spanking them are not on his To Do list, and won’t be in the future.

He does have a lot of friends though. He and everyone he knows are friendly bastards, dom or sub. The proper thing to do with friends is hang out with them whenever possible, which inevitably means a full caf table. Mikey has Pete and Gabe, Gabe brings Victoria and Nate. Tom has Jon and Spencer and Ryan and Keltie and Butcher. And then there’s Gerard. He’s Frank’s oldest friend, but there’s no question he’s mental. Gerard wants to be friends with the whole damn school, so he can convert them to openmindedness one at a time.

Luckily for all of them -and their fragile bonds, as his dad likes to say- Ryan has a party house. Well, sort of. Ryan’s dad occasionally wakes up in a bad mood and chases everyone out. Frank will never forget the time Mr Ross threw a lamp at Carden. Not because the shattered pieces hurt anyone, just because Carden brings it up at least once a week. But for the most part it’s a cool place to hang out. At the very least it’s better than being home, with Dad and Grandpa constantly trying to set him up with a good dom. Sure most of his friends are hooked up, but they don’t fucking nag him about finding the right someone. Sometimes it seems like the only thing his dad and grandpa do.

Frank meets Mikey at his locker after class, knowing Pete will be there too. Pete is one of the few of them with a car, and whenever possible Frank likes getting a ride over bussing. It’s not that it’s undignified or whatever; he’s not a fucking tool about public transport. It’s just it’ll take almost an hour. That’s a lot of conversation and video game action to miss out on.

Pete is actually missing, though Mikey is talking to Sisky so he can’t be too far away. He’s leaning a little to the side. His messenger bag over his right hip is probably lighter than Pete’s over his right. Frank won’t tell about the poor posture though, and he knows Mikey won’t either. Though really, Wentz probably wouldn’t care. Sisky cares a lot more about their ‘relationship’ than Pete cares about their ‘arrangement’.

Mikey shakes his head when he sees him. “Sorry man, no mooching today. We’re making a quick stop at Pete’s, then we’re going out. Unless you wanna come get laid?”

“Nah. I’ll pass.” Mikey’s hardly surprised, he just shrugs. It’s not like Frank has anything against the clubs, they work for a bunch of the people he knows. Just not for him. Too formal, contracts and safewords and bowing and shit.

“I know Mike and Gerard are going over?” Sisky offers. “You and Travis were playing Speed most of lunch so I dunno if you were listening, but Spencer and Brendon are going over tonight, and Gerard wants to ‘be there’ for Brendon.” Frank snorts at the air quotes. After ten years of friendship he knows exactly what Gerard’s being there is like.

“Thanks Sisky. I’m gonna bolt.” Some people thinks manners don’t apply for subs, especially service subs. Some people are massive douches.

“I’ll text Ray, get him to park if he’s down the street already.” Frank’s already halfway down the hall, but he throws up a hand in thanks at Mikey. Ray leaves promptly at 3:30 each day, with or without passengers. That’s why most of the time he goes with Mikey and Pete and Sisky, it’s just easier.

Luckily he’s not too far; Frank only has to sprint about a block. Of course he spends half the ride wheezing, but it’s wheezing in a car, not wheezing and getting dirty looks on the bus, so he’s all right with that. There are only a few cars in the driveway, but since they all carpool, three cars does not mean three people. Frank smiles when he walks into a full room. All the more people to battle with Ryan’s Wii. He crashes on the floor. Not because of any sub bullshit; Keltie and Ryan are on the floor, and Nate is on the arm of the chair leaning on Gabe. There’s not much room left on the couches, and he’s a video game player with elbows. The last thing he wants is someone getting in his way.

Gabe looks around. “I’d say we’re all convened, right?”

Keltie laughs. “Convened? Because we’re Congress, right?”

“I’d like to take this opportunity to remind you all my birthday is in two weeks. I expect at least three surprise parties.”

“Because expecting them is totally the definition of being surprised, huh?”

Gabe ignores Keltie valiantly. “They can be themed if you’d like, but they don’t have to be.”

“Dibs on the Christmas themed one. My dads have an entire shed of decorations.”

“Travie, I’d love to kiss you under the mistletoe. But I fear my pup and my Vicky-”

“Victoria, asshole-”

“Would be forlorn. But don’t worry, you’ll totally have a sub by Christmas. Or I’ll rent out Nate.” Victoria snorts and punches him in the arm, and Nate laughs like it’s a joke, but Frank isn’t so sure. Gabe and Pete are close, and Pete loans out Sisky all the time. If they share morals it could happen.

After a while there’s a natural pause in the handful of conversations. Gerard uses the quiet to turn to Mike and turn on the puppy dog eyes. Not as good as Nate, of course, but pretty decent. “Smoke?” Mike shakes his head, not even considering the question. Gerard scowls.

He didn’t want one before, but now that Gerard mentions it it sounds like a great idea. “Well, _I'm_ going to go for a smoke. If you want to come, Ryan?”

Gerard's been a bit sensitive lately, since Mike’s started trying to get him to cut down from a pack a day. Frank only asked because he doesn’t like standing on the back step by himself, but Gee takes it personally. “Suck a dick!”

And, well, now it’s on. “Victoria, do you want to come smoke? Gabe? Travis? Keltie? Brendon, do you smoke?”

Brendon seems a bit terrified to be singled out. “No? I mean not that there’s anything wrong with. I mean. I just. My parents, they wouldn’t. Um. No?”

“You want to try? If Spencer's cool with it?” He’s sort of adorable, even if he’s not the first guy Frank would pick out to be a close friend. It’s a win-win situation, really. First they got to rip on Spencer for months for being a bitch about his crush, and now Spencer’s got his happily ever after.

Frank hears the squeak of an overloaded couch, and the next thing he knows Gerard is kicking him in the head. “Oops.”

“Hey!” Instead of immediately kicking back he looks to Mike for justice. Mike shrugs. Asshole. Whatever, he’ll get Gee back when he comes inside reeking of sweet sweet nicotine and Gee can’t have any.

By the time he’s settling back down on the floor -Brendon has taken his spot playing against Travis, but that’s what happens when there are only two controllers- Gabe has thankfully been able to talk some sense into Ray. On the drive to Ryan’s he was talking about not staying long because he had a bunch of homework. Gabe’s just settling back into his seat with a grin on his face, and Ray’s got his binder opened in front of him. Gabe even uncapped a pen. Frank swoops in for a high five before settling down and reading Ray’s assignment over his shoulder.

The thing is, he’s getting bored. He loves, or at least likes, all the people in this room, but he’s _bored_. And more than that, he’s horny. There are seven doms in the room, but unfortunately for him most aren’t options. Spencer and Brendon are either still testing, or in the honeymoon phase of a new relationship. Frank’s not going to be the douche that tries to fuck that up. Victoria and Gabe have seemingly infinite patience that comes with finding everything amusing; he’s not sure how Nate gets rough treatment out of them, but suspects it would take a while to learn the nuances. And Travis is more the caretaker kind of dom. If he was twenty years older, hairy or balding, he’d be a Daddy.

Which leaves him with the vengeance of Keltie, Mike, or Ray. The problem with pissing Keltie off enough to provoke a reaction is the reaction will likely be Ryan kicking him out. Mike helps him out a lot. Usually it’s a toss up between Mike and Ray. But Ray is sitting right beside him, and he has a easy opening. He’d have to create a plan to get to Mike, and plans tend to mean waiting. Frank’s not good with delayed gratification.

He coughs once, so ridiculously fake that Nate and Gabe look over at him. He pauses a beat, then crashes his hand out into his drink can. Ray scrambles away almost immediately, lifting his binder above his head as he bum-scoots from the quickly spreading pool of grape soda. “Woops, just spilled my soda on your essay. Sorry about that! Accidents happen, right?”

His voice sounds so bubbly and bullshit that even Brendon can tell he’s full of it. Ray’s torn though, not sure if he should give in to punishing Frank. He’ll break, Frank knows he will.

“I guess you better take me to the bedroom so I can learn my lesson.”

“No. Bend over, over the soda stain. Ryan, he’ll clean that up later.”

“Like my dad will notice anyway,” Ryan snorts.

In hindsight Frank probably shouldn’t be so surprised. It’s not like Ray hasn’t taken him down outside of a bedroom before. Just usually it’s with one or two disinterested people. This is the fullest room he’s been in, and if Keltie’s quick resettling on the other arm of the couch is any proof, people are clearly interested in watching him squirm. It lights a fire in him, one that screams _I will not be taken down alive_. Ray will punish him and he will fight and he will lose. It gets Frank’s dick hard just thinking about it.

His arousal is a fact made clear when Ray comes back in from his car with one of his custom paddles and orders his jeans to his ankles. Frank thinks for a second about flipping Ray off, but doesn’t. Maybe if it was just Ray he would, they’re best friends. But the room is half doms, and at that level of disrespect it’s possible they’ll decide as a group he can’t stay. Which is pretty much the opposite of what he wants.

Every impact makes it better. Even when it makes it worse, when it makes him want to scream because it fucking hurts, motherfucker, it’s still better. Ray is pwning him, completely, and finally Frank breaks and shouts. It’s game over, and Ray’s won. “Don’t, I give.”

Ray doesn’t stop. Instead it’s another smack.

“Fuck, I give! Jesus!”

Ray hits him again. “Jesus fuck, stop! You won!” His lip is bleeding from biting it and his ass hurts like a bastard and his skin burns and his ass fucking hurts and Ray doesn’t stop. And everyone is watching and he’s pretty sure any second now Gabe or Keltie is going to burst into mocking applause. He’s going to come in his boxers. Ray hits him again, hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. Keltie asks him if he wants a tissue, voice thick and sneering. He’s going to come in his goddamn pants.

After it’s over, Brendon passes Frank his Wiimote with a skittish look. Frank doesn’t need presents. He’s already gotten what he wanted, even if it was a bit more than he’d bargained for- Ray was evidently pretty frustrated. But he’s hardly going to refuse a free turn. He lays on his stomach and picks out Boo, Ray on the couch with the other controller.

While they’re waiting for it to load, Ray asks “Was it worth it?” Frank knows he’s not trying to be a dick, there’s just things that Ray doesn’t get about him.

“Yes. It was great!” He’s not sure how much of that is antagonistic, and how much he means. When he’s coming down, sometimes it’s hard to tell.

Apparently that is the wrong answer. “Okay, then you get to recopy my essay as punishment.”

“Do I look like fuckin’ Sisky to you?” He doesn’t have any problems with service subs, even though some people do. If someone was rude to Sisky, Frank would knock that fucker out. Presuming that Pete didn't do it first by virtue of being there at the time. But Frank wouldn't wait for Pete just because Pete's the dom, not him. Frank thinks some of his friends are over-formal, never mind the Jared/Z type. He can protect Sisky's honour just as well as Pete could. He just has to not take the story home, because that's when his dad tells him he has no respect for relationships, and Frank has to bus over to the Ways before his dad’s formality drives him goddamn batshit crazy. If Sisky’s happy with service than Frank is happy for him. But he sure as fuck isn’t one himself.

“Do it, or leave, because you're being a fucking asshole right now.”

“Ray Toro, you fuckin’ suck.” But whatever, Ray was like three paragraphs in. It’ll hardly take any time at all. Better than going home.


End file.
